Jalousie partagée
by Mirajane1
Summary: "Je peux savoir ce que l'on fait ici Makoto ?" - "J'avais envie d'une glace." Pour l'anniversaire d'Awaïx.


Coucou !

Oui, je vous ai fait du Makoto x Sousuke ! MOUAHAHAHA *PAN*

Je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas du tout mon texte préféré (même que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup en fait *meurs*) Cette idée m'est venue sur un coup de tête - au bord d'une piscine au soleil avec l'ending de Free! Eternal Summer dans la tête. Au départ, je voulais faire du fluff mais... c'est du fluff bizarre :') Mes personnages doivent être totalement OOC mais comme c'est du fluff et que c'est pour l'anniversaire d'une amie OSEF ! *PAN*

Plus sérieusement, bon anniversaire à Awaix ! J'espère que tu apprécieras cette grosse merde C:

**Disclaimer : Free! ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

- Je peux savoir ce que l'on fait ici Makoto-san ?

Makoto sourit à cette question et observa Sousuke lécher sa glace chocolat-pistache avec un petit air bougon sur le visage. Il le trouvait vraiment mignon avec cette attitude.

- J'avais envie d'une glace. lui répondit simplement le nageur d'Iwatobi en haussant ses épaules musclées.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi avec moi ? Tu as plein d'autres amis non ?

Makoto haussa les épaule et offrit un sourire à son vis celui soupira et se concentra de nouveau sur sa glace – veillant bien à ce qu'elle ne coule pas sur le cornet. Le châtain en profita pour le regarder : ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui retombaient sur les yeux et malgré sa moue bougonne, une étincelle de bien-être brillait dans son regard bleu. Ils étaient bien comme ça, tous les deux.

Il faisait bon aujourd'hui et un grand soleil illuminait le ciel bleu d'été. Sousuke ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté de venir manger une glace avec Makoto. Peut-être parce que Rin était parti nager avec Nanase – ou seulement parce qu'il voulait se retrouver avec Makoto. En attendant, il était assis sur une terrasse d'un petit café de plage et il mangeait une glace en compagnie du meilleur ami de son ennemi. Il était plutôt bien d'ailleurs.

- Et toi Sousuke-san ? Pourquoi avec moi ?

La question prit au dépourvu le jeune homme et il se mit à réfléchir. Ouais, pourquoi ?

- J'sais pas trop. Momo est avec son frère et Nitori s'entraîne. Quant à Rin, il…

- … il est avec Haru.

Le brun regarda fixement Makoto avec d'acquiescer :

- Ouais, c'est ça.

- Tu sais, à la fin, on s'habitue.

- S'habituer à quoi ?

- A être relégué au second plan, à la deuxième place dans le cœur d'un ami, à n'être juste que le meilleur ami fidèle.

Sousuke était gêné, parler ainsi de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Rin n'était pas un sujet tabou mais quand même. Makoto le vit bien sur le visage de son camarade et il sourit.

- Makoto ?

- Oui ?

- C'était pour me dire ça que tu m'as invité ?

- Non. C'était pour être avec toi.

Le concerné rougit avant de détourner le regard. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait avoué qu'il était heureux de cette attention – non, pour rien au monde – malheureusement pour lui, ses prunelles et ses joues laissaient entendre tout le contraire.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme ça avec Rin. On est plus proches que ça.

Makoto mit sa tête entre ses mains et se pencha sur la table. Observer Sousuke dans tous ses états était assez intéressant – enfin, au goût de Makoto, il était surtout canon comme ça – avec ses pommettes rougies et ses yeux pétillants, oui canon et mignon en même temps. Le brun secoua brusquement la tête : mais à quoi pensait-il ? Ses joues se colorèrent soudainement de rose et il passa une main gênée dans ses cheveux.

- Au fond, on est un peu pareil tout les deux. Tu as Rin, j'ai Haru et ils sont ensembles.

Sousuke n'apprécia pas du tout cette « ressemblance » entre eux et se leva brusquement de sa chaise la renversant au passage.

- Je ne suis pas comme toi. Rin… Rin…

Il ne trouva pas ses mots et sa colère s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Pourquoi s'énervait-il contre Makoto ? Le jeune homme ne lui avait rien fait, si ce n'est lui dire la vérité.

Il était jaloux d'Haruka – comme Makoto était jaloux de Rin – et n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant face à ça. Il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner, à respirer, à penser à autre chose qu'à sa jalousie maladive. Mais avec Makoto, c'était différent il avait l'impression de tout oublier et il était bien.

Il se pencha pour ramasser sa chaise et se rassit, plus calme.

- Désolé Makoto-san, je me suis emporté.

Un nouveau sourire éclaira le visage de Makoto, et Sousuke le trouva encore plus beau que les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il se rendait enfin compte que cela ne servait à rien d'être jaloux – de son meilleur ami en plus.

- Sousuke-san, veux-tu que l'on devienne ami ?

Il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça à cette question et hocha la tête, un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

Au fond, ils étaient tous les deux pareils : deux meilleurs amis qui voulaient oublier leur jalousie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et ils étaient bien comme ça.


End file.
